ShadowClan Role Play/Current Day
[ Here is where the ShadowClan Role Play will take place. You do not need to ask to join if you already have a cat in ShadowClan. Follow this RP form when role-playing. Fallenspirit: Fallenspirit froze. The fur on her spine rose. She looked around behind her and saw the gleaming eyes of a dog. She yowled as loudly as she could and ran full speed at the horrid creature. "Begone!" She screeched. Queen Avalon 13:08, September 4, 2018 (UTC) ---- Make sure you put quotations around the speech that other cats can hear. When typing thoughts that the cat has but cannot be heard by other characters, type it in italics like this: That was stupid of me! Fallenspirit thought. To add your username and time-stamp after the reply, place four of these in a row below it. ~~~~ Then to make a solid line at the bottom place four hyphens in a row like so: ---- Most Important, follow the wiki RP rules. Minor gore is allowed but don't take it too far. If you have any questions or need help, contact one of the admins. Have fun! RP here Blackpine: Blackpine yawned and blinked in the morning sunlight. Timberkit was lying next to her snoozing, and she smiled at the little kit's figure. Soon I will have my own kits to take care of... maybe even today! As soon as she thought it, she felt a rush of excitement. It is today. I'm sure of it. 11:18, 4 Dec. 2019 (UTC) ---- Timberkit: Timberkit was listening to these thoughts as she woke up. “Really?” ---- Blackpine: Blackpine wondered how Timberkit got her mind-reading powers. "Yes, really. You'll have some new playmates today... or, new soon-to-be playmates. You'll have to wait for them to open their eyes first." 20:10, 5 Dec. 2019 (UTC) ---- Timberkit: “I don’t want playmates, I want you!” ---- Blackpine: "You'll still have me when the kits come," Blackpine reassured her. "For another six moons. You'll be an apprentice much sooner than that." 20:17, 5 Dec. 2019 (UTC) ---- Timberkit: The kit was suddenly reminded that her apprentice ceremony might be today or any day now. She put her head in her paws and let out a small whimper. ---- Blackpine: "Nervous about becoming an apprentice?" Blackpine asked because like Timberkit she could read minds. "It's not that bad. I'll still be here for you every day. And I'm sure Brightstar will pick a great mentor for you." Brightstar: At the exact moment Blackpine said his name Brightstar woke up. Fernstripe was still sleeping, and Brightstar smiled at his mate, yawning and blinking the sleep from his eyes. What do I have to do today... oh yes. Talk to Ivywhisper about Splashpaw, and think of a mentor for Timberkit... He peered out of his den. It did not seem as if Ivywhisper was up yet, so he decided to do the second item on his to-do list. Maybe Tigerleap should be Timberkit's mentor. He's a capable warrior and hasn't had an apprentice in a while. 23:12, 5 Dec. 2019 (UTC) ---- Timberkit: Timberkit watched Brightstar, curling closer to Blackpine. ---- Brightstar: Seeing Timberkit, Brightstar reluctantly left his den. If the kits are up already I should be too. He padded over to the nursery. "Timberkit, are you nervous about your ceremony?" 23:20, 5 Dec. 2019 (UTC) ---- Timberkit: Instantly feeling her cheeks fill with heat, the kit reluctantly nodded. ---- Brightstar: "There's nothing to be ashamed about," Brightstar said. "It can be scary to leave the nursery and become an apprentice, but I promise, your mentor will help you every step of the way. I'll make sure you get a mentor that's right for you. You can even be Flamesong's apprentice if you want." 23:30, 5 Dec. 2019 (UTC) ---- Timberkit: “Whatever makes the Clan happy,” she murmured, burying herself deeper in Blackpine’s fur. ---- Brightstar: "Whatever makes you happy," Brightstar corrected, a seriousness in his tone that had not shown before. "Timberkit, I want you to have a joyful, successful life in ShadowClan, and I will do everything I can to make that happen." 23:40, 5 Dec. 2019 (UTC) ---- Ivywhisper: '''She stirred in her nest and eventually woke herself up. Her cream fur glistened in the weak sunlight as Ivywhisper emerged from the den. ---- '''Brightstar: Brightstar saw Ivywhisper come out and padded over to talk to her. "Do you think Splashpaw is ready for her warrior assessment?" 20:06, 6 Dec. 2019 (UTC) ---- Splashpaw: Splashpaw yawned and stretched, fluffing up all her fur before sitting up and grooming it. Flamesong: Flamesong has legit been awake ran through a mental list of herbs as she padded out of camp. Tigerleap: Tigerleap existed. ---- Blackpine: Blackpine waved her tail in goodbye to Flamesong. 23:29, 6 Dec. 2019 (UTC) ---- Ivywhisper: '''"I think so." Ivywhisper responded to her leader. "She's been training hard." ---- '''Brightstar: "Great!" Brightstar said. "Did she want a certain warrior name?" 15:44, 7 Dec. 2019 (UTC) ---- Timberkit: Timberkit walked out of the nursery, her heart lurching at all the cats around her. Then, she breathed deeply, you’ll be an apprentice soon, so you should get to meet your Clanmates. Brightstar mentioned Tigerleap might be my mentor, so I should maybe start with him? ---- Blackpine: Blackpine smiled at Timberkit. I'm glad to see she's exploring a bit more. 15:49, 7 Dec. 2019 ---- Ivywhisper: '''"She did mention the name 'Splashstrike.'" Ivywhisper said to Brightstar. ---- '''Brightstar: "That's a great name for her," Brightstar agreed. "Okay. Can you tell her that her assessment is today? You can do whatever you want for it, as long as you have one part hunting and one part battle skills." 15:18, 8 Dec. 2019 (UTC) ---- Splashpaw: Splashpaw padded out of the apprentice’s den. She saw Brightstar and Ivywhisper talking and started to pad over, curious to know what they were talking about. ---- Brightstar: Brightstar turned to Splashpaw. I might as well tell her now, he thought. "Good morning, Splashpaw. I have some news. Ivywhisper and I think you're ready for your assessment. You'll have it today." 20:17, 10 Dec. 2019 (UTC) ---- Splashpaw: Splashpaw slammed down on the excitement bubbling in her chest and resisted the urge to yowl out loud. Warriors don't yowl for no reason, she told herself. "Really?!" Splashpaw asked, excitement spilling into her voice. ---- Brightstar: Brightstar suppressed the urge to grin at the apprentice's eagerness. "Yep. Ivywhisper will tell you the details." 21:03, 12 Dec. 2019 (UTC) ---- Timberkit: Timberkit was startled by Splashpaw and ran over to Blackpine, nuzzling in the queen’s fur. “Please come with me!” ---- Blackpine: "It's okay, it's okay," Blackpine soothed. "Splashpaw was just excited. Not all the apprentices are like that. You'll like them, I promise." (are there actually any other apprentices right now besides splashpaw who's about to become a warrior... maybe i should just create a random apprentice character for timberkit to be friends with oof) 21:32, 12 Dec. 2019 (UTC) ---- Timberkit: Timberkit continued to bury herself in Blackpine’s fur, “I don’t care...” (Yeah) ---- Blackpine: "Will you stay in the nursery your whole life?" Blackpine asked. "I'm sure Brightstar would let you, but you wouldn't be helping the Clan. And I'm not going to be in the nursery forever. Eventually I'll leave and you'll be on your own." Driftpaw: Driftpaw popped into existence because timberkit needs a friend poked her head into the nursery. "Hey, Blackpine!" she meowed, her voice warbling like a bird. 21:54, 12 Dec. 2019 (UTC) ---- Ivywhisper: '''"Brightstar is right, Splashpaw." Ivywhisper looked down at her apprentice. "You are having your assessment today. But be a little calmer, you scared poor Timberkit." She looked at the little kit, the back at Splashpaw. ---- '''Timberkit: “please come with me,” she begged Blackpine. ---- Blackpine: "Why don't you go with Driftpaw?" Blackpine suggested. "She's really nice. She'll take you to meet the other apprentices, then maybe you won't feel so intimidated." 16 Dec. 2019 ---- Timberkit: “Can you take me to meet her?” ---- (driftpaw is already in the den oof) Blackpine: "She's right here," Blackpine said patiently. Driftpaw: "Hello!" Driftpaw meowed softly. "You must be Timberkit." 16 Dec. 2019 Timberpelt was starting to procrastinate about inactivity. GlacyGlace (talk) 00:20, December 17, 2019 (UTC) ---- Fernstripe: '''“Blackpine, were you ever nervous about having kits?” ---- '''Blackpine: "I am," Blackpine replied. "All the time. This is my first litter, you know." 16 Dec. 2019 ---- (I could make another kit, maybe Timberkit's littermate, if needed) Splashpaw: Splashpaw nodded guiltily, her cheeks burning. Tigerleap: Tigerleap rolled his eyes at the apprentice. Flamesong: Flamesong started searching for marigold, padding towards where she remembered the flowers growing. ---- (timber said that Timberkit wasn't open for relatives) Brightstar: "Splashpaw, why don't you go with Ivywhisper to start your assessment?" Brightstar suggested. "No need to wait for the rest of the Clan to wake up. (Insert deputy name here, because idk if Timberpelt is active) can send other cats on patrol, and you're clearly full of energy already." 18 Dec. 2019 ---- Ivywhisper: '''"One question though, Brightstar..." She made sure her voice was level enough so Splashpaw couldn't hear. "I've never done an assessment on an apprentice before. I have NO CLUE what to do!" ---- '''Brightstar: "Maybe ask some of the senior warriors for suggestions," Brightstar meowed soothingly, also keeping his voice quiet. "All you need to do is include a hunting portion and a tracking portion. I'm sure Tigerleap could help you figure everything out." 19 Dec. 2019 ---- Ivywhisper: '''"Oh. That sounds... a bit less complicated than I expected. Thank you for the help, Brightstar. I'll be sure to head to Tigerleap for questions." She nodded to the leader. ---- '''Brightstar: "No problem," Brightstar responded. 19 Dec. 2019 (anyone want to mentor driftpaw? -qibli) ---- Timberkit: Timberkit approached Driftpaw slowly and mouthed the words “hi” ---- Driftpaw: Driftpaw crouched down beside Timberkit so they were at eye level with each other. "Do you want to come with me and meet the other apprentices?" 19 Dec. 2019 Timberkit: Timberkit briefly nodded. ---- Driftpaw: "I'll take you to the apprentices' den," Driftpaw meowed. "Wanna go now?" 19 Dec. 2019 ---- Timberkit: “Sure...” Timberkit mumbled, trying her best to avoid eye contact. ---- Driftpaw: "All right," Driftpaw said. "The apprentices' den is just this way." She led Timberkit toward a bramble den. "This is the entrance." (adding another warrior) Dusklight: Dusklight wondered what she should do. Driftpaw was occupied with Timberkit and Timberpelt was nowhere to be seen. 21 Dec. 2019 ---- Ivywhisper: '''She padded over to the exit, Splashpaw at her side. They came upon a small clearing in the pines, where she stopped. "Okay Splashpaw, first up is your hunting assignment," Ivywhisper said. "I want you to catch as much prey as you can in two hours. You will hunt from here to the WindClan border. Don't pay any attention to me. Got it?" '''Juniperpaw: She padded to the prey pile and picked a vole. Juniperpaw carried it back to the medicine den and sat. She bit into the vole and chewed slowly, thinking about what needed to be done. ~ SlyWolf0 ---- (The user playing Timberpelt has said that if she's not active enough to remove her cats, so I have removed Timberpelt from the roleplay. Does anyone playing a warrior want to become deputy? ~Qibli) (I can make one. ~Moonwing) (Ok Littlestorm can be deputy, for anyone who's reading this and is not Moonwing or myself we talked on a thread and Moonwing's OC Littlestorm is going to be deputy -qibli) ---- Brightstar: Brightstar remembered with a jolt that he needed to pick a new deputy. Timberpelt had died recently and it was nearing the end of the day. He quickly jumped up onto the Pinebranch (just found out that the shadowclan camp has a pinebranch, ty warriors wiki) and called, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Pinebranch for a Clan meeting!" 26 Dec. 2019 ---- (Can Timberkit also become an apprentice now?) Timberkit: Timberkit quivered, she hated Clan meetings. ---- Littlestorm: '''He padded up with the rest of the Clan. '''Fernstripe: '''She watched from the nursery. ---- (@Timber yep) '''Blackpine: Blackpine got to her paws, a bit unsteady because of her rounded belly, and followed the other warriors to stand beneath the Pinebranch. Brightstar: "It is time to choose a new deputy," Brightstar meowed. "I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve my choice. Littlestorm will be the new deputy of ShadowClan." 26 Dec. 2019 ---- Timberkit: Timberkit congratulated Smallflame mentally and buried herself in Blackpine’s fur when the warriors started calling out the new deputy’s name. ---- Blackpine: "Timberkit," Blackpine whispered. "There's something I need to tell you. I think Brightstar's going to give you your apprentice name now." 26 Dec. 2019 ---- Timberkit: “I don’t want my name now...” Timberkit mewled, although her words were muffled by Blackpine’s fur. ---- Littlestorm: ''' He looked shocked to say the least. About another 13 Moons, and he would technically be an elder. He nodded and Brightstar, accepting the fact he was deputy. '''Fernstripe: '''She smiled and shouted her brother’s name before her kits kicked her. Even they seemed to be cheering for him. ---- '''Juniperpaw: She nodded at Brightstar's choice for deputy. ~ SlyWolf0 ---- Brightstar: "There is one more ceremony to perform today," Brightstar meowed. "Timberkit has reached six moons and is ready to become an apprentice." Blackpine: "I'm sorry, Timberkit," Blackpine murmured. "But you're going to have to become an apprentice." She nudged the kit forward to stand in front of Brightstar, keeping behind her in order to watch her. Brightstar: "Timberkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Timberpaw. I will be your mentor, and I hope I can pass down all I know to you." 26 Dec. 2019 ---- Timberpaw: Timberpaw shrunk down and covered her ears as her Clanmates cheered for her. She looked at Blackpine pleadingly. ---- Blackpine: Blackpine stepped over to Timberpaw and pulled her out of the circle of cats. "Come on. Let's go for a walk." She beckoned Driftpaw with her tail. Driftpaw: Driftpaw scurried over to the two cats. She was about to congratulate Timberpaw when she saw the look on the new apprentice's face. "It's going to be okay," she whispered. "I'll help you every single day of your apprenticeship. You'll be okay." 26 Dec. 2019 ---- Timberpaw: Timberpaw briefly nodded and put herself against Blackpine once she saw Driftpaw. ---- Blackpine: Blackpine gently pushed Timberkit toward the camp entrance. "Walking will get you away from the noise of camp. It'll help, I promise." 26 Dec. 2019 ---- Braveheart: '''Padded down to Blackpine, " Good afternoon Blackpine." he said, "What are you doing with Timberkit?" ---- '''Blackpine: "Taking her for a walk," Blackpine responded. "I'll talk to you later, sorry." She shepherded Timberpaw out of camp. 26 Dec. 2019 ---- Timberpaw: When Timberpaw entered the forest her eyes widened and her nose twitched, taking in it all. ---- Braveheart: He went back to his den to sort out herbs and bugs. "Hmm...poppy seeds go here... Blue Butterfly wings here..." Juniperpaw: She followed Braveheart into the medicine den after eating her vole. "Need help with anything?" she asked. ~ SlyWolf) ---- Driftpaw: Driftpaw followed Blackpine and Timberpaw as the queen led them deeper into the forest. They walked in silence for a while, then Driftpaw spoke. "The quiet feels nice, do you agree?" 27 Dec. 2019 ---- Timberpaw: Timberpaw nodded and put herself closer to Blackpine. ---- Braveheart: "'''I could use more cobwebs" he said. ---- '''Blackpine: Blackpine let Timberpaw walk lying against her. "You know, one day you will have to leave me," she whispered to the new apprentice. "That's just the way life goes. But for now you can stay right where you are, if you're comfortable there." She didn't just mean physically comfortable. 27 Dec. 2019 Juniperpaw: "Okay. I'll be heading out now." ~ SlyWolf0 ---- Braveheart: '''Went outside to talk with others '''Juniperpaw: She was in the forest, collecting cobwebs. ~ SlyWolf0 ----(does anyone have a warrior that can mentor Halfpaw?) Half'paw: '''Halfpaw walked across the hard packed floor, and sat down watching all the cats amble around thinking. Halfpaw walked out of camp, wanting some fresh air. She climbed into a tree, walking to the end of a limb, and she crouched, leaping to another, claws scrabbling on the rough bark. spotting a squirrel she climbs higher, and chasing it into another tree that was touching the one she was on. She leaped forward, and smacked it off the tree. ''Gosh darn it ''before she realized it wasn't moving anymore. She dropped to the floor, and was examining it as she heard a rustling in the leaves. Crouching down, she stalked forward, and pounced on it. The vole wiggled under her grasp before she swiftly killed it. She buried the two, and climbed high on the tree. A bird flew by, and without thinking she leapt off the branch catching it in her mouth. She fell the ground rapidly getting closer, She squeezed her eyes shut, and when she opened them she was standing feet apart on the ground. She blinked not knowing what just happened, and looked down at the bird. A huge raven lay in between her front paws its wings spread wide open. Its stare glassy and clouded. She opened her mouth saying nothing, stepping back she looks at the huge bird. Indigoxfathom ---- (Riverpatch is available) '''Riverpatch:' Riverpatch was out of camp, hunting a frog. She smacked it with her paw, dazing it, then leapt onto it and broke it's spine. "Thank you StarClan for this prey." ~AlexTheSnivy 3 Jan. 2020 ---- (Yay! Thank you) '''Halfpaw: '''Halfpaw picked up the large bird, and trotted into camp her unease turning to pride as she was exited to show Riverpatch her catch. IndigoxfathomCategory:Role Playing Centers